The Death Note, my sister, and I
by Yatori
Summary: Its about a young girl named Bianca of the age of 14 and her sister Olivia which is 12 at the time. One evening as they are walking home from a spin around their neighborhood, they hear something fall. And what appears in front of them is a black book....


The sun was dimming and beginning to set as my sister and were walking around our neighborhood. It was a cute little town, I should say. The houses were even sized and doubled. As the sun set, the grass shimmered a light gold color and the breeze shifted our hair. The sprig flowers smelt wonderful as he laughed and giggled about things we said about what happened in school that day. My sister's name was Olivia and she was 12 years old. We were two to three years apart. I was 14 going on 15 on December 22nd, my sister was going on 13 on July 29th. We were walking back home because our mother would lecture us if we arrived home after sundown. My sister and I were walking pretty slowly and laughing at something that I must have said when something hit the ground in front of us. We both stopped and looked at the small black notebook that had appeared there. Our eyes were wide as we looked at each other. "Bianca..." Olivia's voice was bitter and dry as she spoke my name. I was still speechless. Sure, we read the Death Note series and loved them. My sister had finished them and I was on book eight, but as many times we wish that we'd get a Death Note, we never thought that we would. It lied there, the wind got a little moderate and blew open the notebook. I jumped to hear the pages flap and my sister clung to my arm. "...I...I'm not being the cursed one...you pick it up." I told my sister with a light quiver in my voice. This was a dream. I knew it. It had to be. We talked and talked about this. I'd use it just like Light and would know what to do and what not to do, and we knew that there could never be anyone like L. Lawliet would be out there. We both looked at the book until I pushed my sister off of my arm and took two steps forward and was standing in front of the notebook. "Bianca...please. We really shouldn't! I know we talked abo--" I held up my hand to stop her. I inhaled deeply with a sinister grin on my face as I bent down and pick up the book. I pages through it real fast and read over a rule or two. This was not fake. Was it? No. I couldn't have been. I ran my fingers over the letting on the front that read 'Death Note'. I took my sister's hand and walked into our house. "Mom, we're home!" I called as I tried my best to keep anything out of my voice. I walked up the steps with my sister following. We walking into out room and I closed the door behind us and jogged to the ratio to turn it on. I had to drown out our voices. My sister was sitting on her bed, with her head in her hands. "Bianca..." I didn't let her finish. "Olivia! Do you know what this means?! World justice!" I cried at her and she looked up at me. "We should turn it in..." He diamond blue eyes watered as she ran a hand through her blond hair, flicking her bangs from her face. I sighed. "Don't worry," I sat next to her and made her look at me, "I'll be doing the killings, not you. Don't think to much. At least its over the summer. Any school killing patterns would make people think..." I trailed off and looked into her eyes. "Alright, but you must promise me that you won't hurt normal people." She said this with a different tone. Anger? No...sadness? I didn't know. "I swear to you. I will make this world all better. I swear..." I said with a heroic grin on my face. I was overwhelmed.

I waited for school to end to start up my killings. "Okay..." I said to myself. My sister was at her friend Emily's when I first decided to write. I pulled up my computer chair and logged onto my computer. I had to wait some time for it to load all its settings in. I clicked on my Mozilla Fox and had to wait another minute before it opened. The fan near my computer was the only thing I could hear. My mind was to clouded to think about the music that blared in the background. I cracked one of my knuckles thoughtlessly and clicked on Google when my internet finally popped up. Once my internet started kicking, it went fairly fast. I looked up 'criminals in the United States' and hit enter. The sound my fingers to the keys were lovely. I loved the sound. I took out my Death Note and an ink pen. I stopped for a moment and wondered why no Shinigami came? This startled me. Maybe the monster lost the notebook and hadn't noticed? I couldn't be sure. I was glad that one didn't come. I wouldn't want one constantly looking over me. Nah. I looked at the list of criminals. Oh, so many. This was going to be harder that I thought. I uncapped my pen and began to write. I only made one or two die of heart attacks. Mostly I wrote them in for accidents or suicide to make it look different. I planned one death for every two hours for one week. I can't continued like this so I decided thati would space it out a little more by four hours. I though that I should make a pattern. For one week it would be every one hour and for the next two weeks every five hours, and the six weeks after that I would expand the deaths to one or two a day. I did most of my killings and planning at night after my parents fell asleep. Which took a while because it was summer. I killed a little in the mornings also. The next day, my sister came back during the evening and looked at me wide eyed when she got me alone in our room. "Have you...?" She ask with a thrill in her voice. I nodded and took out the note book. "Holy shit! Bianca! You planned this for, like, two months!" Olivia gasped and grinned. "And I just begun! I'm going to make uneven matching patterns! Is this not brilliant?!" I gasped, extremely proud of myself. We smirked at each other for the longest minute until I turned and walked back to the ratio and turned it down. "Now," I began as I sat down in my purple bean bag chair and Olivia sat in her pink one and looked at me, "I've been thinking, I should give you some paper so you can kill in a different country. It would be a little odd after the world finds out that only these killings are happening in the States. Hmmmm. You should kill in, not Canada or Mexico because they are to close-- Or!! We could make it look like the killings are spreading all around the world! No one has noticed anything yet because all the killings have just started this morning at six." I inhaled for a moment and got up to walk to the window and look out it. "Yes, I don't feel good killing, but, to better the world, sure." Olivia also got up and walked over the notebook to hand it to me. "We are both going to hell at this point--" I stopped my sister from finishing, "No, because we are not killing...the book is! We are simply writing in a book. Haahahaaa!" I chuckled and my sister nodded at what I said and giggled. "I guess so," Olivia said, handing me the book, "Give me some pages and I'll put them in a regular notebook, around the middle, so no one will notice." She smiled at her idea and I nodded as I ripped out nine pages of the Death Note and handed them to her.

We made it to the second week before the killings made top news. My mother and grandmother were watching the news everyday. My sister and I sat on the couch and watched the news and the news crew as they were running around, trying to get the current...the pattern(s). I believed that I made the pattern unnoticeable. My sister had been doing the killings in Mexico and Canada. I thanked her for this, sure. My mom was running around the house, doing housework and talking on the phone with her mother, my grandmother, and trying to watch the news at the same time. I ran a hand through my clean hair and my sister and I glanced at each other with a smile before returning out attention to the Television. "And today the killings continue! A new Hitler? What are we calling this Bill?" A news lady asked and the conversations were going on and on between countries. I had killed the president. I hated Obama, and after I decided that I hated Biden, I rid him of this world as well. Everything was so crazy. I loved it. There were no links to my sister and me at all. The fan above us shifted my hair as I sat on the couch. The sun streamed it's light into the living room from the back door. This was grand. I was, again, overwhelmed. There has been thousand of theories. Scientific and ones that had to do with Religion. I chuckled to myself as I picked at the couch fabric and watched the television. I was watching a lot of television these days. I needed constant updates. Fore, I was, indeed....the new God.

About a month later, people who had read the Death Note comic books, like us, started to catch on and the people who loved me; started to call me Kira. No news or scientists listened to them. They thought the people were crazy, but I loved to watch the riots and raids. I had fans. And so did my sister. Even if the news reporters and scientists believed the people, there was no way in heavan nor hell that anything could be led to me. I was in a nuteral spot. Right there. In thr middle. I was...grand. Ever so smashing! And I was loving it! Oh, the people that wore 'Kira' on their shirts and carried around fake Death Notes and, oh, I was in the spot light without actually being there. The only way we could get caught at this point was with my sister or I turnt one another in, but we would never, because that means that we would have to hand over, at least, a page of the Death Note. Which would screw it for the one who had turned the other in. Out plan was flawless, as far as I could see, that is. I was happy, there were no murders anymore with out the murderer being killed. This was the perfect world...or is it?


End file.
